Flu
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen has the flu, so Joanne takes care of her. MoJo Oneshot.


Flu

Maureen hunched over the toilet for what seemed like the millionth time that day, letting everything that was inside of her come out. She couldn't believe she was barfing again, she was sure everything had come up the last time. Groaning she flushed the toilet and sprawled out on the bathroom floor, not wanting to make the trip back to bed. It was official she had the flu.

About an hour later Joanne arrived home from work, surprised not to see Maureen, who usually pounced on her the moment she walked in the door.

"Honeybear?" She called out, not getting a response.

After neatly hanging up her coat, and putting her briefcase away she headed for the bedroom. She didn't find Maureen on the bed, but did notice the bathroom light was on, and the door was wide open.

"Honey?" She called out again and popped her head in the bathroom to find Maureen curled up on the floor. "Maureen what's wrong!?"

Maureen's eyes fluttered open, her body shaking from chills. "I think I'm sick."

Joanne knelt down next to her. Her hand gently ran over the diva's cheeks and forehead. "You're burning up. Come on lets get you into bed."

Maureen clutched onto Joanne's hand and let the lawyer hoist her into a standing position. Her arms were quickly around Joanne's shoulders, her face buried in her neck. "I was barfing all day Joanne." Maureen sobbed. "I hate being sick. My entire body aches, my stomach hurts, I have a sore throat, my nose is stuffy, and I have a headache. "

"It's okay." Joanne said and brought her over to the bed. Carefully she laid her down, and Maureen cried some more. "Don't cry sweetie. I'll take care of you." Joanne stood to get up. "I'll be right back, kay?"

Maureen sniffled and nodded. "Hurry."

Joanne came back a few minutes later along with some items. She helped Maureen sit up and handed her a glass of water and two aspirin. Once Maureen downed the pills, she laid back down, and Joanne laid a cool washcloth over the diva's forehead.

"Try sleeping." Joanne said. "Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up."

Maureen nodded, but before she closed her eyes she grabbed Joanne's hand. "Can you get me some more blankets? I'm cold."

"Sure." Joanne smiled and left the room for some blankets.

Shortly after Joanne had Maureen tucked in bed with three blankets, plus their big feathery duvet over top.

"Okay, you want some soup or something before you fall asleep?" Joanne asked.

Maureen's eyes slipped closed as she shook her head, and before Joanne knew it Maureen was instantly asleep.

Joanne smirked and quietly left the room, shutting the door on her way out. She made herself a small dinner, before changing into some comfortable clothes. After dinner she relaxed in front of the television for a few hours. It wasn't quite the same with out having Maureen to cuddle with, but her girlfriend needed to rest, and Joanne didn't want to catch whatever Maureen was suffering from.

Right as Joanne was about to fall asleep in front of the TV, she heard loud coughing coming from the bedroom, followed by a loud whimper. Joanne quickly made her way to the bedroom and peaked her head inside.

"Pookie?" Maureen softly called out.

"What is it?" Joanne asked while turning on the light and stepping into the room.

"My throat hurts, and I can't breathe because my nose is plugged up." Maureen pouted. "Can I get something cold for my throat?"

"Sure." Joanne said and headed for the kitchen.

Joanne came back with a Popsicle and handed it to Maureen.

"Thank you." Maureen smirked and right away began sucking on the cold treat. She relished in the feel of it sliding down her throat, it was soothing.

"Feel better?" Joanne asked while she ran her hand over her forehead, and through her hair.

"A little." Maureen said. "I never felt so sick before…" She pouted. "This is the worst."

Joanne couldn't help but giggle. In a weird way, Maureen was really cute when she was sick.

"It's not funny." Maureen whined which turned into a cough.

"I know." Joanne smiled. "You want some Vicks?"

"Can you rub it on me?" Maureen asked with a twinkle in her eyes, and then seductively bit into her Popsicle.

"Of course." Joanne smirked. Leave it to Maureen to still try and be sexy while she's sick as a dog.

When Joanne came back she wasn't surprised to see Maureen had already had her shit off, which left her in pajama pants, and a bra.

"Honeybear, you'll freeze." Joanne scolded. "Get back under the covers."

Maureen did as she was told, leaving her chest area exposed so Joanne could tend to her. Joanne sat on the edge of the bed and scooped some ointment onto her fingers, and smoothly spread it over Maureen's chest, and throat.

"That feels good." Maureen moaned and let her eyes slip closed. She hated being sick, but she sure did love when Joanne took care of her.

Joanne watched as Maureen squirmed under her touch. The moans and the rubbing kind of made her hot. _"No Joanne, Maureen is sick! Get those dirty thoughts out of your head!_"

Finally Joanne ended her rubbing, the two girls both a little disappointed it was over.

"Thanks pookie." Maureen smirked and sunk back under the warmth of the covers. "Can I have some of that nighttime, sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, fever, best sleep you ever got with a cold… medicine?"

Joanne laughed. "Nyquil?"

Maureen nodded with a pout.

"Sure babe." Joanne said.

Maureen took her medicine, scrunching up her face in the process due to its bitter taste. She finally snuggled under the covers one last time, and tried to relax. "Are you coming to bed now?"

Joanne placed the medicine on the nightstand. "Do you want me to come to bed?"

"Yes." Maureen answered with out hesitation.

"Alright." Joanne said and climbed into bed next to Maureen. She clearly didn't care if she caught anything, because she curled up next to the diva, and draped an arm over her stomach.

"I love you pookie, thanks for taking care of me…for tonight. You still have tomorrow." Maureen said.

"I can't wait." Joanne said and moved a little closer, trying not to discomfort Maureen. "I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night." Maureen said, and with a sneeze and a cough, the diva closed her eyes, let the Nyquil kick in and finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I Don't Own Rent**


End file.
